


Megalo LOVE

by gemctf2



Series: Undertale [7]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Megalovania
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 01:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10426059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemctf2/pseuds/gemctf2
Summary: Inspired by the song Gaster's finale (amella remix)Megalo: GreatGaster and Gretal share a history together, Gaster was like a father to her, when they share a genocide together they realise that they are very alike





	

Gaster has increased his Level Of ViolenE when he was the royal scienctist, Gretal has for the first time increased her Level Of ViolencE when she agreed to ease Asgore's suffering of humans.

Both of them know and suffered the consequences of LOVE and they hated 'the player' for it.

Both are paitent and forgiving but when angered is tested can go all nuclear on people hurting everyone including those that they hold most dear.

Both are now myths, locked away from the world.

Both confronts Chara, a ghost of a child with vengence, hate and grudge held without their SOUL.

Both met Frisk, 'the player' 's puppet.

Both cares and loves each other.

 


End file.
